


Fireworks

by BlackCosplayer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCosplayer/pseuds/BlackCosplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short One-shot thing (Idek if it counts as a one shot, but I like the way I wrote it in)</p><p>Originally written on the 1st of January 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

It was five minutes to midnight, but people had already started shooting fireworks in the small town, standing out on the street, watching the colorful explosions and then their remains as they slowly sailed back to earth again. You came walking down the street, a stranger clad in black. At first glance you seemed like someone no one would be interested in, but it was a lie. Walking there alone in the street, your brown eyes was the thing that stood out the most. There was a kind of light behind them, one that is rare.

You walked closer, but suddenly stopped as someone opened a door to a house, loud chatter and music filling the silence that came between the fireworks loud sounds. Only one minute left now, the door closed and you continued walking. But you soon stopped, this time to look into a pair of blue eyes. The blue eyes looked like they knew you oh so well. Far away someone counted down, 5.. 4.. 3.. at 2 you leaned in towards the person with blue eyes and kissed them. More fireworks lit up the sky and you knew this year was going to be great. You leaned back, looking at the person with blue eyes. "Happy new year Phil"


End file.
